Seattle Sidewalks
by mm zayland
Summary: Bella left Jacob two years ago for Edward. What happens when she meets him once more and he reveals the ugly truth behind their past relationship? One-shot AH


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. If anyone knows HOW I could in fact acquire Edward, please PM me immediately.**

BPOV:

I looked up at Edward and smiled. The sun shown from behind him, silhouetting him. He looked gorgeous wearing his sunglasses and my favorite crooked smile.

We were walking hand-in-hand through downtown Seattle on a brilliantly sunny, perfect day. It seemed as though many other people had decided to take advantage of the good weather as well, because the sidewalk was teeming with happy, laughing pedestrians.

Edward and I window-shopped as we strolled along. I pulled him over to the large glass window of a small pet store. An tiny, excited looking German Shepherd puppy jumped up and down, placing his over-sized front paws on the window. I laughed as it smooshed its face against it and tried to lick Edward. He just made a face. He had really never been one for dogs.

I heard someone squealing annoyingly a few feet away. I looked up and saw a woman with dark hair and russet colored skin, standing next to a tall man with the same complexion, and long hair...

I gasped. I elbowed Edward in the ribs and jabbed my finger towards the couple, pointing them out. "Look!"

Edward looked over at the man and his eyes narrowed.

I called over to them. "Jake!"

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. I saw a look of recognition, followed by a flash of...fear? It was gone so fast I was sure I had misinterpreted it.

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

Edward chimed in. "Well, we do live here, Jacob. The real question is: What are _you_ doing here, of all places? You still live on the reservation, right?"

"Ah, well, you see... We moved. Billy died last year and-"

"Oh, Jacob, I'm so sorry!" I said. I hadn't spoken to him in over two years.

Unexpectedly, a dark look crossed his face. "I don't need your pity, Isabella," he snapped.

I scrunched up my eyebrows, confused. Something was going on here. Was he still mad? He couldn't be. It had been so long...

"Jake, I-"

"Oh, just shut up Bella."

I saw Edward about to open his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"What the hell is your problem, Jake?"

"My problem? My problem is that I don't want to talk to you."

I was furious now. How dare he do this to me!

"Now wait just a minute. I didn't do anything to-"

"Seriously, Bella, take a hint! Leave me alone!"

"Is this about what happened between us?"

The woman standing beside him had stood quietly the entire time, her clothes barely covering the necessary parts. At this moment, she snickered. I glared at her. She just looked me up and down and smiled smugly.

Jacob laughed loudly and humorlessly. "Between _us_? Wow, Bella, and I thought you were supposed to be smart." He looked down at me condescendingly. "_Nothing_ ever happened between us."

I started to say how we had, in fact, been together at one point, but he continued.

"The whole 'dating' you thing wasn't real, Bella."

Edward growled menacingly from my side. He gripped my arm tightly and tried to pull me closer.

"Well of course it was real! Why wouldn't it have been?" I yelled.

"Bella, come on, honey. Let's go..." Edward tried to convince me to leave.

"No, Edward!" I shook off his grip from my arm. I stepped closer to Jacob. "What are you talking about Jake?"

He leaned forward as he spoke. "I am saying that I used our relationship. To get Leah, as a matter of fact." He jerked his head to the side of him.

I looked over to the girl on his arm, who was smiling smugly.

_What?_

I pointed at her. "_This _little hoe? You used me to get to _her_?"

"_Excuse me_?" Leah asked.

"Yea, you heard me, bimbo. Now shut up," I snarled.

She just sneered at me, and clutched at Jacob's arm, pouting.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella?" he questioned calmly. I turned my head to the side so that I was looking up at him. "Why don't we get home now. There's no reason to stay around these people."

"Yes, dear little _Bella_, run along home," Leah mocked as she made a shoo-ing motion with her hand.

I tore out of Edward's grasp and got right in her face. She was about the same height as me. "I thought I told you to shut your mouth!" I screamed into her face.

"And I thought I told you to get out of here?" Jacob bellowed, pushing Leah behind. Whether the gesture was protective or dismissive, I didn't know.

"Who _are_ you? You are _not_ my Jacob. _Jake_ would have never done this to me! He _could _have never done this to me!"

"Oh, really? Well he did! I did! It was all make-believe, Bella. You had such a desire to be loved, that you would take it anyway. Even if it meant making yourself believe we were in love. It was all too easy at that point to trick you into thinking I felt the same, the whole time with Leah watching from the sidelines."

The anger built up inside me. He _had _fooled me. All these years I had gone around believing that it had been real. But I had been oh so very wrong

I raised my hand viciously to slap his face, but Edward caught my arm.

"Edward! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Ssh, Bella, love. Calm down. Come on. Let's go." He wrapped one arm around my waist, holding me closer to him. He used his other hand to restrain both of my own.

My glare fixed once again upon the man I had loved years ago. Days spent laughing, talking, hanging out, confessing, loving...being tricked and fooled and deceived and wronged.

"_You!_ I can't believe it! You bastard! I loved you!" I spat.

Jacob laughed darkly. "Right, you loved me. But you chose _him._" He pointed his finger at Edward.

I vaguely registered a few pedestrians slowing down and staring openly at us. I felt my fingernails digging into my palms violently, and Edward attempting to pull me away. I recognized the feeling of tears cascading down my cheeks. But all of it was overshadowed by the hurt and pain that I was feeling at that moment.

"Yes, I did! It's true that I chose Edward. But that was because I loved him more. But that didn't mean I threw away our love!" I was sobbing at this point, my hair flailing around me as I screeched emphatically. "I gave a piece of myself to you, Jacob! A piece of my heart!" My voice cracked on the last word.

He flinched, but his expression immediately returned to the jerky, hateful stare.

"So? I-"

I continued before he could snap back at me any more. I channeled all my hurt and rage into the next little speech. I was going to make him guilty. I would make him hate himself. I knew that I might regret this decision later, but now, at this moment in time, I was out for blood. I wanted revenge.

"You know what, Jacob? A part of me still cared for you after all this time. A part of me still mourned to lose you and to make you unhappy!" I scoffed. "Don't worry, I don't feel like that anymore. At all," I went on. "But to find out that you had just been using me to get to _Leah_? It makes me think I made the best possible decision."

I broke my glare away from Jacob's eyes and looked up and behind me at Edward. He smiled sweetly, and I returned the gesture. I turned my head again and narrowed my eyes. Jacob looked extremely uncomfortable. He should be, I was reflecting all of my most betrayed feelings onto him. "Because this proves it. You aren't worth it, Jacob. Worth the pain, worth the trouble, worth the _guilt._ And I find myself hating you for making me believe you were for a second." I took a deep breath. Edward squeezed my shoulder. I locked eyes with Jacob as I felt a fat tear roll down my cheek. "I hate you."

His lips pressed into a hard, straight line. Then he said, "Oh, please, Bella. You should expected all this from the beginning. It's not like you're anything special, anywa-"

Edward brushed past me and pulled his arm back. His fist connected with Jacob's nose. Jake yelped and stumbled backwards, nearly knocking over Leah. She awkwardly patted his back as he stood hunched over, one hand covering his nose and mouth. Edward stepped closer to Jacob and Jacob straightened up so that they were face to face. Edward looked absolutely frightening, and Jacob just looked cocky, even with blood gushing out from in between his fingers.

Edward growled, "She is worth _everything. _But you're obviously too much of an idiot to realize that." He paused, staring Jake down. "You don't even deserve her. Hell, I don't even deserve her. But at least she believes I'm worth loving."

Jacob's seemed to widen and narrow at the same moment. He raised his arm to throw a punch at Edward at the same moment he said "You son of a-", but he was cut off. Edward blocked his fist and twisted his arm, causing Jake to let a startled, pained noise.

"Now look what this has gotten you, Jacob. A skank and a broken nose. I'd quit while you're ahead."

And with that he released Jacob's arm and turned on his heel. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my hair and started to walk, holding me tightly against his side. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked down the Seattle sidewalk.

I didn't look back.

**A/N: As you might have guessed, I am HUGELY Team Edward, so there was some Jake-hatin' going on in this story. Sorry, little werewolves. As the quote goes, "I'm with the vampires, of course." It's just how I roll. If you think you might feel offended, I'm sorry. I mean no offense to you.**


End file.
